Alliances
This page lists some of the alliances formed during recent history. Detailed agreements are displayed in full on their own pages. Agreement of Sun and Horizon See Agreement of Sun and Horizon Participants: Jeweled Cities and Ignato Empire Trade and mutual assistance agreement. Alliance of the Mended Mast Participants: ''Lyradis and Qarimos This was an alliance between Lyradis and Qarimos, sealed by the marriage of Jain Serendel to Alara Sultana. Some trades and technology exchanges were agreed as part of the alliance. It was largely superseded by the formation of the Dawn League. Alliance of Scale and Sky ''See Alliance of Scale and Sky Participants: Triumvirate, Alydaxan Dominion This was a trade pact and treaty of mutual military non-interference. It is nominally still in force. The Treaty of Apology Participants: Celero and Lyradis Treaty of Non-Interference and Trade of Celerii Wood for Lyradisian Craftsmen. Lyradis will not interfere with Celero's wars, and Celero will not interfere in Lyradis'. Should Celero and Lyradis' allies enter a war with each other, both nations will attempt to abstain from the war and will not attack each other directly. Treaty of Awakening Participants: Sanctuary Empire, Guilder, and Kasumor. The treaty involves all signatory nations and the various protectorates of Sanctuary, and its terms are laid out as follows: First, Mutual Defense. All signers of this treaty agree to oppose to the Union of the North's incursions to member nations. This will be done with force if required. Second, Freedom from Tribute. Guilder and Sanctuary may not leverage tribute from the other's nations. Third, Heartwastes Peace. There will be peace without soldiers for ten years, until the spring of 370 unless the Heartwaste takes unprovoked military action toward one of the signatory nations before that time. Fourth, Trade Deals. It is understood, though not fully binding, the signatories of the Awoken Treaty shall not give power to enemy nations in any form. In addition, several specific deals are outlined: *Kasumor is given the secrets of Plate Armor, and thus renounces their animosity towards Sanctuary. *All signatories agree to be more open towards additional trade in the future. Fifth, Future Deals. There will be a work in good faith between Ignato and Sanctuary to create an alliance and work together. Calorum-Genivana-Tuor Treaty Participants: Calorum, Genivana, and Hrathan-Tuor Treaty dictates all nations involved maintain open borders and a mutual military defense between each other. Celero-Guilder Treaty Participants: Celero and Guilder Treaty of non-interference. Guilder will not interfere with Celero's wars, and Celero will not interfere in Guilder's. Should Celero and Guilder's allies enter a war with each other, both nations will attempt to abstain from the war and will not attack each other directly. Treaty also includes a marriage pact. The Dawn League Participants: Razdis and the Empire of Dawn Alliance to provide all allied realms with economic advantages and mutual security on the world stage. Also agrees to allow other nations to charter technology commissions, in return for a service or payment, and members will act as envoys to affiliated regions. Alliance also establishes an alliance of mutual defense, open borders, trade, and technology sharing (on a by-permission basis) between its allied nations. Disian Alliance Participants: Lyradis and Razdis Mutual defence and trade, and is a long standing one, and the current trade is Lyradisian Crops for Razdissi Stone. Races and peoples from both countries have intermarried some, and have a positive view of each other. Trade tunnels from the Highlands of Lyradis to the Caverns of Razdis have been errected, and both countries have assisted each other with Great Projects in the past. Treaty of Everlasting Friendship See Treaty of Everlasting Friendship Participants: Jarrland, Mularuhm, Nix'darum Agreement of mutual defence, recognition of land rights and trade of key resources. Grand Coalition See Grand Coalition Participants: Kasumor, Triumvirate, Gunung, Celero, Guilder, Pryonia, Calorum and The Empire of Dawn Kasumor-Tekorva Treaty Participants: Kasumor and Tekorva Treaty of non-agression and trade. Trading Tekorvan armour in excahange for Kasumori protection from enemies not allied or trading with Kasumor. Also, trading Tekorvan Fish for Kasumori Cotton, and Tekorvan Brass for KAsumori Alchemical Components. Treaty Sealed with a betrothal of Riphal Earthguard to Kokuei of Tekorva. Lyradis-Tekorva Treaty Participants: Lyradis and Tekorva Treaty involves trade of Lyradissian Grain for Tekorvan Iron, and a pact of Non-agression between the two countries. Polar Peace Pact Participants: Wenavuk, Gunung Pact involves mutual non-aggression treaty between all nations, spiritual dialog between clergies and included trade agreement of Gunung Steel for Wooly Mammoths. Pryonia-Tekorva Alliance Participants: Pyronia and Tekorva Peace treaty and military alliance, trade Pryonian Coal for Tekorvan Fish. Silver Pact Participants: Razdis, Keldagrim, Sulvan Primarchy The Silver Pact was an alliance and agreement of cooperation between the three dwarven realms of the north: the Razdissi Underpire, the Sulvan Primarchy, and Keldagrim. The three realms agreed to mutual defence and cooperation in aggressive wars, in addition to a policy of open borders and an exchange of cultural ideas. The treaty is nominally still in force, although Keldagrim has long been subject to foreign powers and both the Primarchy and Razdis have become increasingly isolationist. The Triumvirate See The Triumvirate Participants: Ignato Empire, Genivana, and Hrathan-Tuor. In its original form the Triumvirate was an alliance between the Ignato Empire, Genivana and Hrathan-Tuor. In the later fourth century the three governments merged to form the first federation on Telluris. Union of the Northwest See Union of the North Participants: Bordeux Concordat, Kingdom of Ashenia, Sulvan Primarchy, Crima. The Union of the Northwest (hereby refereed to as the UN) is a pact of mutual defense, commerce, and friendship between the nations of Crima, Bordeux, Sulvan's Fury, and Ashenia. Uvrazhen Kostevnik See Uvrazhen Kostevnik Participants: Fera and the Sovereign Principality of Niskovia *The Haljans are permitted to build an embassy in the capital of the Niskovian Steppe, Kishinev *The Niskans are permitted to build an embassy in the Grove of the Sycamore, a medium-large Haljan town where Allies of Halja may come and go freely on the southern part of Eisswaggs *Trade of Haljan Luftus Nochenwaurm for Niskovian Star Metal will commence *The Haljans pledge to protect the Niskans, their lands and assets from mutual outside threats and the Niskans pledge to protect the Haljans, their lands and assets from mutual outside threats *The Haljans pledge not to harm the Niskans unless the Niskans break Haljan Law and the Niskans pledge not to harm the Haljans unless the Haljans break Niskan Law *The Haljans and Niskans pledge to share with each other technology which would mutually benefit the two nations. Treaty of Wind and Stone Participants: Woodwind, Celero and Kasumor Treaty is an agreement of mutual defense, agreement of united military, and an agreement of trade of Woodwind Boar Meat for Kasumorian Giant Insects. Category:Reference Category:Alliances